One More Reason
by Strawberry L
Summary: A conversation between Ed and Roy. Ep 25 spoilers. implied Roy x Ed


Title: One More Reason

By: Strawberry L

Fandom: FMA

Pairing: Ed x Roy

Rating: PG

Warnings: Spoilers for ep 25... and some angst and implied shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist... This is just a paper I wrote for my creative writing class.

* * *

"Don't blame yourself."

"I wasn't."

Edward was still, no movement to betray his emotions while he sat numbly at the Colonel's feet.

"Brigadier General Hughes was a man of duty. He knew what he was involved in when he began the research and he knew what it would be like in my service. Don't run off with absurd ideas that his involvement was due to you and your brother."

"We started it."

"Research on the creation of the stone has been going on since before you were born. Obviously, you were not the first and I am quick to doubt you are the last."

"We were the most recent. Hughes wouldn't have ever been involved if we hadn't brought it up."

"Brigadier General Hughes."

Edward glared at the ground through his fringe. Crouching, his legs had gone completely numb, and his feet as well but for the dampness that had invaded his boots and refused to leave. Ed could not stop a contemptuous laugh from escaping.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'll never be used to calling him that. Brigadier General Hughes, huh?"

"Ah, he was promoted two ranks."

"I can count, Colonel."

"Colonel Mustang."

Edward ignored him.

"Do you think he found what we're looking for?"

"What are you looking for?"

Edward shrugged. Kicking his feet in front of him Ed sprawled on the neatly trimmed cemetery grass, his hands behind him and back arched just enough to make eye contact with Colonel Mustang in the fading light of dusk.

"Whoever started all of this."

"Possibly."

Silence descended, neither wanting to speak what they both knew as a fact. There were no secrets regarding the Brigadier General's death.

"One more reason."

"For what?"

"To find the stone."

"What happened to giving up on those crusades? Did the Lieutenant's words convince you?"

Edward held his hands in front of him, turning them slowly to regard them from every angle. The white gloves, now slightly greying with dirt, made his hands appear the same.

"No. It's because I owe it to Al."

Roy Mustang nodded. He had expected it to concern the boy's brother.

"Alphonse wouldn't want you to sacrifice other's for his welfare."

"We're finding alternative means."

"And if they don't exist?"

Ed gave pause to the conversation as the delicate rage ran through his heart, his hands turning to fists in the grass.

"We'll at least find who was responsible for Hughes."

"Find your answers quickly Edward."

Colonel Mustang met Edward's gaze.

"You don't belong in the military. The faster you hand in your watch the sooner your brother will be at ease. And he isn't the only one."

Roy turned his attention back to the grave of his oldest friend. He could still clearly remember the day they had decided together to head for the top: Hughes serving under Roy, both men working towards the same goal. Hughes had always thought Roy would need his support and trust in order to reach the top of the military, but this is where their dreams had landed them. The corrupt souls they had been working to displace had gotten the better of them when they had got too close.

"Roy. When I get too close..."

"You don't owe your life to Alphonse."

"But when I do!"

"Your brother would rather have you alive in his current state than you dead and himself well again."

"I understand that."

"Do you?"

Edward looked at his hands. He placed one on either side of the gravestone, the coolness of the grey stone soaking into one hand but simply meeting the other. He understood very well.

"Hughes understood."

"I am aware of that."

"But why did he ignore it?"

"He said it was because when you were involved I became too passionate."

"Hughes said that?"

"Brigadier General Hughes. Yes. When you were just out of the hospital."

"Then it is my fault."

"Edward, the Brigadier General was capable of his own decisions."

"And you weren't?"

Colonel Mustang smiled, his hands reaching up and taking off his hat. He turned it around, the brim backwards like was so popular among kids, and placed it on Edward's head.

"Apparently not."

End.

A.C. – Reviews are love!!


End file.
